Rescues are for Guys
by Shaylan
Summary: Rescues, when they occur, are usually run by the guys, right? This one could be another run of the mill rescue or it could be something entirely different. Can Sam figure out what's going on in time or will she let her entire team and SGC command down?
1. Much Deserved Downtime

This story is kind of...being written as it's made up. Expect it to go like a weekly show, in a way (though some entries may be "rapid-fire" and sooner than just a week at a time). I hope you all can bear w/me, cuz I think this story has some potential hopefully. But, be warned, I have no idea where it's going. Thus, there's an R rating, but it may not get into R category. Then again, it could get on the verge of being worse than R. Again, I have no clue. It is kinda dry at the beginning, but it should pick up...Anyways, enjoy :)  
  
Rescues are for Guys  
  
Sitting around on base definitely was not one of Sam's favourite things to do, at least, not when she currently had no naquada reactor project to work on. Now, she was just plain bored. She had options, still, of course. She could go and actually fill in the reports that would be due on the Generals desk in a week. She could go see Daniel, who was in his favourite place ever, the infirmary. Unfortunately for the paper work, she decided that could be procrastinated on. As for Daniel, well, Sam was positive he'd be wanting to enjoy his time with the good doctor alone. Besides, she had just visited Daniel a half hour ago. What would it look like if she was back so soon?  
  
Sam had of course thought of maybe even going to visit Teal'c, but he had been looking a little roughed up from the last mission, he needed all the time he could get in Kel'no'reem. Then, finally, and best of all, there was the Colonel. She could go visit him, but she didn't want to look bad and give even more reason for the rumour mill of the SGC to get going. Thus, she had really been sitting in her lab for the past twenty minutes waiting for the Colonel to come walking in to find her. Of course, that hadn't happened.  
  
Sam had taken a while to think about it. She honestly didn't even know where the Colonel was in the first place. She thought that he'd of course have to still be on base, he still had a huge pile of paperwork to do just like she did. However, he did tend to procrastinate just as much as she did, if not, more. Maybe he had just gone for a walk on the surface? Sam figured that this previous question to herself must be the case, so she headed up to land to go see if she could "bump into to him."  
_________________________  
  
Jack was finally happy, rested, and relaxed. Ahhh, a week on downtime, nothing could be better. Of course, it was yet again at Daniel's expense. This time, though, Jack didn't have to feel bad about it. This time, it wasn't some maniac goa'uld wanting to see something red come out of Daniel, or some fish guy deciding Daniel knows the entire history of the planet off the top of his head, or anything else that wouldn't be Daniel's fault. No, this time, what happened to Daniel was solely Daniel's fault. He had been looking at some artifacts and they were near a rather unstable ledge. Of course, Daniel being Daniel had wanted to get a closer look. Nope, Jack decided that was not going to happen this time, those rocks were just way too unstable. Tell Daniel that, though. Jack had. But, Daniel yet again being Daniel had decided that one really quick closer look before he came down would be perfectly acceptable...and, he fell. Joy. So, yeah, this one had been all Daniel's fault.  
  
Jack sat back enjoying himself immensely. He knew that he'd be enjoying his time a bit more if he had the company of someone in particular...but that was another story. Jack decided that he'd just sit back in his easy chair and see if any of the sports channels were airing some hockey games, or at least some curling matches. Jack flipped through the channels, but he didn't find anything. He decided that he'd just get up, put the rest of his beer in the fridge to get back to later, and then take a nap. As he walked towards the fridge, he heard a knock at the door. His heart jumped and he thought of Sam as he ran to the door. 


	2. Jack's House and Sam's Mountain

Jack had reached the door, but then remembered the shamble his clothes were in. If it was indeed Sam, he didn't want to look like a slob. He decided just to take a few minutes straightening up. He yelled to whomever was behind the door that he's coming and in an instant, he was happily throwing the door open. When he saw who was at the door, though, his jubilant smile immediately turned into a disgusted frown.  
  
"Harry. How nice of you to drop by?" Jack said as he stood facing the one and only American traitor Harry Mayborne. Jack could only guess of what would be asked of him this time.   
  
"Hello Jack. Mind if I come in?" Harry said as he tried to take a move through the door. Jack purposely blocked his way.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do. How about we take a walk, instead, if it's that important."  
  
"Jack, you know how I don't like people seeing me free and out and about. Especially with an air force officer. I think it's best we move this inside."  
  
"And I think not, come on Mayborne, let's go." Jack directed Harry out and then turned to lock his door. They walked down the driveway past Jack's truck and then they went towards a park a little bit of a ways down the street. "So, Mayborne, what's up?"  
  
"Jack, I've come to you to propose a deal."  
  
Suspicion had already hit Jack's features and he was becoming annoyed without even first hearing what this "deal" was about. "A deal. Yeah, over my dead body, Mayborne."  
  
"Precisely." Suddenly, Jack felt a stabbing pain in his back. Before he could even realise he had been injected with something, he had already hit the sidewalk. Two men came out of nowhere and helped to pick Jack back up and bring him back towards his house. Harry pulled the keys out of Jack's pocket and unlocked the front door of the house. "As I had said, Jack, you really should have let us do this inside..." Harry smiled grimly towards Jack's lifeless body.  
_____________________________  
  
Sam tried to think of what she would do and how she would explain herself if she actually did run into the Colonel on the surface. She was, at the current moment, doubting that she would. The Colonel, being an astronomy hobbyist, usually preferred to take walks on the surface at night. Sam, though, preferred this as well. It was more of a solemn, deep-down mood that both of them could get in when she would join him. In fact, she often thought that the solitude they reached sometimes on those long, cool, lonely nights rivaled Teal'c's kel'no'reem any day. But today, she just wanted someone to bug. There would be no long chat, no stolen moment, just her bugging her CO, as it should be. If she could find the damned man in the first place.  
  
It seemed like he was nowhere in or around the entire mountain. Sam knew she could always ask the general as to where the Colonel might be, but she didn't want to. She could only imagine how bad that would look. It was ok for her to be curious of Daniel's whereabouts or curious of Teal'c's, but the Colonel. That was just wrong. Sam had been looking through every part of the area surrounding the mountain, still no sign of the Colonel. Finally, brilliance struck.  
  
If the Colonel was here, that would mean his truck would have to be here too, and Sam was plenty well-aquainted with that truck of the Colonel's. Although she definitely liked toying with her motorcycle more, it was fun to take a look under the hood of the Colonel's truck. After all the fun she had with her motorcycle, she kind of did miss the fulfillment of being able to pop open the hood of a huge honking vehicle and just stare and the complexity of one automobile. And then to think of how many of these one vehicles were on the road, it was perplexing, and Sam very much loved being perplexed. What Sam also loved, though, was the way the Colonel would explain to her with pride the power of the engine in that truck as though she was someone who had never had any experience with anything technical at all. She assumed that coming from any other man, this would be demeaning. But coming from the Colonel, she knew he well knew that she could probably tell him more about his own truck than he could ever dream of. But, she also knew that he had so much fun sounding technical right back at her after she always did it to him day after day on missions.  
  
So, finding his truck, that was her goal. She walked randomly into the parking lot with the stares of some officers and started searching. Right away, she found one that looked like the Colonel's. Upon closer inspection, though, she realised that it wasn't. Not in a long shot. It was definitely the same model and type of truck, but it didn't have the Colonel's noticeable feel to it. It didn't have the dent where a hockey puck had glided into its side when the Colonel had been trying to teach Teal'c how to play hockey. It didn't have the dirt glistening on it from all those trips up into Minnesota the Colonel had taken. It was not the Colonel's truck. So, Sam kept searching and searching and finally, she had searched all the vehicles in the lot. The Colonel was definitely not at the mountain. But if he wasn't, where was he? 


	3. Sam's Boredom Continues

I've finally found a direction I would like to send this in. And trust me, this one is gonna get kinda weird, but it shall be worth it, I promise. From here on out, even if it was or wasn't a "rescue for a guy," it's definitely not gonna be your run of the mill rescue :) Hehehe...good 'ol Harry...  
_______________________________________  
  
Harry had taken over Jack's house as his temporary base of operations. Here, he had plenty of men to help him undertake his task, and this task, would be a grand one. He had put Jack away where he wouldn't get "lost" and then had started telling his team what was going to be happening within the next few hours.  
  
"Listen to me," Harry said, "If you want this going down, you're going to help it go down in the RIGHT way. I don't want any of you idiots messing up, got that? I've already had enough with the whole fiasco with the team I put together for stealing technology. We all learned a lesson from them, didn't we?"  
  
A cheer of "yes"s, "damn straights"s, "damn right"s, and "hell yes"s could be heard. From the amount gathered in Jack's relatively moderate sized living room, there were at least 20 people. Harry obviously had things planned out well.   
  
"Now here's how it's gonna go, we're going to infiltrate the SGC, got that?" Harry questioned.  
  
Immediately Harry heard "No chance in hell!"s wring out from the crowd.  
  
"Come on! Don't believe I still have what it takes? Hey, this is me we're talking about. I'm a traitor to the United States, I should by all rights be dead by now, and I'm not. You guys are gathered around me right now listening to what I have to say. If I was so wrong, would you be here? You will be rich, I promise you, but in order to get to the worlds you want to go to, you'll have to follow my orders and, of course, pay me well." Harry finished.  
  
Harry, as usual, was thinking about everyone, including himself and his own person riches and gains. Harry looked around the room at everyone and chuckled, "This is going to work out SO good."  
_______________________________________________  
  
Now, Sam sat in her lab again wondering what to do. Daniel was still laid up, Teal'c, well, she had seen him as she passed by him in the hall on the way back to her lab. He looked like he was definitely not up for having visitors. The Colonel, on the other hand, was still nowhere to be found. On the way back from the surface, Sam had even run by the Colonel's quarters. He wasn't there. She was at the point that she was considering calling him, but she thought against it. She figured that he probably was away because he needed some time to himself, which, she could full well understand. But she was just so lonely. 'And besides,' she thought, 'the briefing starts in a half hour. That's really why I'm looking for him.' she tried so hard to convince herself. She knew the real reason why she was looking for him, the last mission had gone so horribly wrong. Daniel had gotten hurt again, Teal'c was in a bad mood, knowing the Colonel, he'd probably be blaming himself by now. She felt an urge to check and make sure that wasn't happening, though she couldn't understand why.  
  
Now, she had been sitting in her lab for an extra two hours. The briefing was due to start in an hour. The Colonel still hadn't shown up. Sam sat dazed at a desk and starting drifting off into a daydream...  
  
"Sam, Sam!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Jack?" Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah, say, Sam, what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Umm, nothing, why?"  
  
"Well, I know that since Daniel's all laid up, and, well, Teal'c's kinda out of it, I figured..." Jack looked down at his shoes and then suddenly looked up again at her, this time directly into her eyes. "I figured that maybe you'd actually like to take me up on the fishing offer?"  
  
"I'd love to!!!" Sam replied all too enthusiastically. She cleared her throat, "Umm, I mean, well, yes, that sounds like...fun...sir..."  
  
Jack shot her a gorgeous smile, "Great. I'll meet you at, oh, 1700?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be packed and ready at my place."  
  
"Alrighty..." Jack finished and all too soon Jack was walking off.  
  
Then Sam heard "Sam, Sam!" She woke up with a start realising that her head had tipped into her folded arms and that she had fallen asleep right at her desk. She looked behind her only to find one surprisingly ragged Colonel. She got her hopes up high, waiting for him to invite her on that priceless fishing trip she had been so curious about for a long time.  
  
"Wow, Sam, umm, I was just wondering..."  
  
Sam perked her ears up even more just waiting for the words she wanted to hear to come spilling out of his mouth.  
  
"...you are coming to the briefing, aren't you? Cuz, it's starting in like, oh," Jack looked at his watch, "3 minutes."  
  
Sam quickly swore under her breath and looked at her watch too. Jack was definitely right, 3 minutes. She had dreamt away an entire hour, basically. She tried to get her heart to stop feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. She had been so sure...but then again, she was still curious. "Sir, if I may, where have you been?"  
The Colonel shot her a sly glance. "So, Carter, you've been looking for me, have you?"   
  
Sam immediately felt blood rush into her cheeks and she was sure she had turned the colour of a tomato. "Uhh, well, sir, I was bored."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, umm, I had to run home and get something. Then I had a talk with some people and cleared things out. Seems I'm going to be doing a few favours over the next few weeks."  
  
"Oh, really, favours for who?"  
  
Jack glanced sideways and then back at her, "Oh, you know, some neighbours, old people...the usual."  
  
"Wow, sir, that's really nice of you."  
  
Jack got an evil grin on his face, "Indeed it is." 


End file.
